I'll give you closure
by Hammerin
Summary: When Rachel high tails out of Lima, leaving everyone, even Finn to nothing, who does he have to turn to? A late night trip to the Hummel- Hudson household leaves Mercedes being the barrer of hope to Finn. But, will it be something else? A two-shot.


I smiled. Just smiled, nothing more nothing less. He was a guy, I was a girl. Nothing more, nothing less. He was hope, I was the soul who needed it; needed

him. I looked into his plumb brown eyes and smiled up, he had me by one or two feet. Wait, why was I smiling? I shouldn't be smiling,even though I deserved

to be happy at this point and time, he wasn't. After Rachel had hightailed out of this so-called 'dump', leaving Finn and the rest of us to sit and wallow, he had

came to me. Open arms, open heart, open everything. I was the first he had told. I remember distantly Kurt calling me,

"Mercedes! I need you." I heard his high-toned voice screech into the phone.

"Kurt, just what do you need?" I whispered back, my ears at the point of bursting.

"Emergency. Just hurry." I quickly hopped into my car, and rode down to the Hummel; Hudson's house hold. To find that Kurt's emergency, was simply if I

thought he should wear pants or a skirt to Prom this year. I pushed him over, quickly deciding that pants was the way to go, and began to make my way home.

And the fact that Kurt had called me over to his house, at a plain, and simple 10:00pm didn't help me at all. I disliked driving at night, and began to turn back

to Kurt's room, deciding that driving home at this time of night was not an option, and that staying the night at Kurts' would just have to be the option. Then a

low mumble, and cry felt the air. I turned my head slightly not sure if it was a play of passion between Burt and Carole or Rachel and Finn. Yet, I only found

one. Finn, standing at the wall of his door, on the floor knees bent crying. He looked as though he was visiting a cemetery, and burying flowers at a grave.

"Finn?" I questioned, though I already knew exactly who it was.

"Go, away!" His broken sobs mumbled his voice, but I stayed put.

"It's me, Mercedes."

"Like I said. Go Away!" It stung, his words. They stung. They hurt. They damaged. But, I was not one to go easy. I walked beside him, got on the ground in a

prayer position and whispered into his ear, "What have they done?"

I expected a response, yet I didn't get one. He wrapped his burly arms around me so tight so taut, and breathed deeply into my shoulder. He squeezed me

nearly to death, but I squeezed back. His tears burning my back, I let him weep. I began to stand up holding him, forcing him to stand up with me. As we came

up, his back bended so he could keep his head on my shoulder. How had no one heard this yet? I kept him in an embrace, and his cries lowered.

"Can you stay?" Finn questioned, his voice low, and trembling. I considered the time… Finn is more important I decided. I nodded to the door walking into his

room, leaving it ajar for him to fit in. Surprisingly, for a boy, his room is neat. It is clean, it is nice to look at. I seat in the chair beside his laptop, pulled up a bit

high for my taste, I swing it down, and hear him softly close the door. I stare at him his eyes red, he collapses on the bed. I don't run after him, I know that he

is ok. I see his chest rise up and down, up and down, up and down. Until, finally I cant take it anymore. I stand up, and walk over to his bed, and sit. He

changes his position, on the bed. To the position you take, before you sleep. Not under the covers, but in the bed. He taps the empty spot beside him for me to

lay. I wonder how many times Rachel has slept here. I suddenly realize, there are no lights on. The door is closed. How had I not realized their were no lights?

Wait, there are lights. Street lights, from my prior position the lights appeared to make the entire room bright, without them on this side. The room was dark. I

slip into place beside Finn. I expect to have his arm wrapped around me, but its not. I pull myself as far away from him possible, without clearly falling off the

bed.

"What have they done?" I whispered into the night. My voice is a musical note flying into air, drifting along the wind currents. The currents take on the job of a

messenger, and deliver them to Finn. His voice humble, and breakable he answers, slowly,

"Rachel she left,' Figures. "She stood up, and left. Apparently, this town is no good for her. She left without a word, I mean people told me she was no good and

one day she would do this. I just never figured… This quickly. I called her, yet she didn't pick up, I did everything I could she just didn't accept it." Finn

mumbled in the darkness, I hear his tears.

He begins to sing,

_But, you didn't have to cut me out._

_Make it like we never happened,_

_And that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love, _

_you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_And you didn't have to stoop so low,_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number. _

_Its not like I need that though,_

_Now your just somebody that I used to know._

"She would probably sing, the second part of that. I would too." I muster.

"Why?" Still trembling.

"Listen to the lyrics, maybe you will understand." I respond, I have heard this song once or twice. I must remember it, for him.

_Now and then I think of all the times _

_you screwed me over_

_But had believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't want to live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_Said that you let it go _

_and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that used to know_

**_ to be continued._**


End file.
